Black Out Days
by Korrasami Trouble
Summary: What happens when you run into a one night stand? Well for Asami there is no running when you have to work with them for a month.


**Title:** Black Out Days.

 **Pairing:** Korra & Asami.

 **Rated:** M.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I also do not own the song Black Out Days by Phantogram.

 **Synopsis:** What happens when you run into a one night stand? Well for Asami there is no running when you have to work with them for a month.

 **Authors Note:** Listening to Black Out Days by Phantogram over and over gave me this extraordinary idea that I could not hold back for another second. I'm sure this song has many interpretations from drugs to disassociation to a break up. This is my take on it and I hope you enjoy the read. Also this will be a one-shot and will not be continued.

 **Warning:** Angst. Femslash. Drunken. Addiction. Blah Blah Blah. I forgot where I was going with this story. Either way enjoy!

* * *

Asami pulled her head phones off of her ears, "when is the new producer coming in? I'm ready to get this show on the road," she said wanting to start recording as soon as possible. They had a little set back when their former producer was fired for stealing songs for a band he use to represent. The bad press made the owner of the record company fire him on the spot. Leaving a big gap to be filled. She had a month to finish up her album. It was enough stress for her to want to take off her patch and light up a cigarette.

"They should be here soon," Bolin, her audio engineer answered.

She nodded and placed her head phones back over her ears, "can you play that last track back for me, thanks."

* * *

Limited time means they needed the best this business has ever seen. To reconstruct most of the songs and give it the best quality possible on such short notice. There was only one person Varrick knew and trusted to do just that. Korra. He showed her around the building giving the grand tour.

Korra walked with him with her blue hoodie still over her head. She mainly did all her work back at her home studio she had set up years ago. Music was her passion. She loved the ins and outs of it but seeing it up close and personal now was a bit to much. It made her appreciate what she had back home. It wasn't as extravagant or intimidating. It was her spot. Her comfort zone to get in the zone when she wanted to make a master piece. She didn't tell Varrick that since he begged her to come to Republic City and save what his former producer Tarrlok nearly ruined.

Varrick finally came up to the door of the studio session in progress. She could see the lights were on. He opened up the door seeing Bolin at the control panel. Zhu Li was sitting across from Bolin and stood up when Varrick walked in the door with his guest.

He came up to the control panel and pressed the button to speak with Asami. "Come here. I'd like to introduce you to someone." he said watching as she pulled off her headphones and came out of the booth.

Asami came inside of the room and stood next to Varrick as he began introduction. "This is a dear friend of mines who will help you complete your album on schedule. Asami, I'd like you to meet Korra. Korra Asami."

She looked at Varrick confused for a minute recognizing the name that was until the stranger pulled off her hoodie and revealed herself. Looking back at the woman standing before her, Asami expression changed into one of shock.

"Its nice to officially meet you Asami," Korra said extending her hand with a signature grin.

Varrick nudged Asami's side to break her out of her trance. "Yes its a.. nice to meet you as well," she said taking Korra's hand in her own.

Korra gave her a tight squeeze before releasing her hand.

* * *

Korra had got down to business with in the first ten minutes of her arrival. She had already listen to every track that was given to her by Varrick a week ago. She revise most of them but some songs were off key when she changed the tempo of the beat. Tarrlok had a good ear but they couldn't use his material at all.

"Can you try that note one more time?" Korra said to Asami who gave her a nod and began to sing it again when Bolin repeated that section back.

They listened to it and it still sounded off. "Higher," Korra said with the wave of her hand.

Asami tried it again but nothing. She was a bundle of nerves and though she could hit the note something was off.

They had been at this for 5 hours. Varrick had already left with Zhu Li to make their reservation at Kwongs Cuisine. Korra heard Bolin's stomach growling and looked at her watch. "Okay you can take 5," she said allowing Bolin to leave.

Bolin stood up and cracked the bones in his back and arms. "Thank you. I gotta make a phone call anyway. See you in a bit," he said before waving to Asami.

She waved back and pulled off her head phones to take a drink of water. Korra opened up the door and entered the booth. She came up to Asami and laid her eyes on the notes that was on the stand. "I know you can hit that note," she said as her gaze landed back on Asami's.

Rolling her eyes, Asami placed her water bottle back down on the stool. "Yeah well apparently I can't. Not today."

Korra took a step closer to Asami closing the space between them, "you can... let me hear it?" she asked in a whisper.

Asami could feel Korra's hot breath against her ear which caused a shiver down her spine. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

"Louder..." Korra encouraged.

Her pitch when up a bit louder but not far enough. It was until Korra placed one hand on her stomach and another on the small of her back. Asami nearly yelped at the touch.

They both locked eyes with each other for a brief moment with Korra turning her attention back to the sheet and asked Asami to start from the beginning. Asami took her eyes off of Korra and began to read the sheet music. Singing the lyrics until she got up to that one part.

Korra could feel it. She knew Asami had the ability to do it. She could feel it in her core. She pressed her hand a bit harder on her bare stomach of her crop top t and heard Asami attempt at the note again. It was almost there until she pushed Korra's hand away and stopped singing.

"I can't." She said looking away from Korra.

Korra hands dropped back to her side as she walked out of the booth and back into the control room. She walked out of the studio door and stood there waiting for Bolin. He was coming back down the hall with a bag of chips in his hand. "Hey," Korra called out to him. "You can take the rest of the night off. I think we got it from here," she said pointing back into the room.

Bolin eyes lit up with joy as he approached Korra. "Really?" he asked wanting her to confirm. He was about to cancel on Opal for the third time this week until he realized he left his phone in his bag.

"Really," she replied as Bolin when back inside of the room and grabbed his things. He said goodnight to Asami and left the building.

Korra came back into the room once Bolin was gone. She closed the door and locked it behind her. She walked back to the control panel and pressed the button to speak with Asami. "We're not leaving til you hit that note. I know you can do it," she said with Asami clearly frustrated.

An hour passed and Asami still couldn't do it. She kept messing up since her mind was racing. She knew what Korra wanted her to do and she couldn't. It was impossible when her mind was scattered. Just thinking about that night...

The closing of the shades. The bed left a complete mess. Bodies wrestling until they both fell out of the bed. Making love on the hard floor. Screaming of each others names. No sense of time there. Not there. What was an extraordinary night seemed like it lasted forever until they parted ways. Back to their lives and their reality. Time started again as if nothing ever happened.

"Asami," Korra said standing next to her again. "If you're tired. We can call it a night."

Her facial expression was so genuine. It was something Asami remembered quite well to what seemed a lifetime ago. "No... I think I got it," she replied with an unsure tone.

Korra gently placed the headphones off of Asami and placed them on the stand. "Then sing it."

Asami saw the look in Korra's eyes and felt the same way she did that night. Infinite. She closed her eyes and began to sing. Hitting each lyrics just right. So close to getting that note. It was there. If she could just go a little higher then that. She stopped herself yet again. "I can't.. I thought I could but I can't." she said in defeat as she backed away.

"You're stressed out. That's why," Korra pointed out. She could read Asami's body language and knew she was a bit off. It was reasonable since they had a deadline and on top of that her presents wasn't to be expected. She knew she was throwing Asami off. "You need to relax," she said reaching for Asami's hand.

Asami felt Korra take her hand and lead her back to her stool. Sitting down, she watched Korra get closer to her.

"I think we need to get this out of the way first..." Korra said taking off her hoodie in front of Asami. She had a tight white tank top on that showed off her very muscle and toned arms. She wrapped the sleeves of her hoodie around her waste and tied them into a knot for it to stay. "What relaxes you?" she asked seriously as she looked Asami dead in her eyes.

Chuckling, Asami pointed at the patch on her arm. "A cigarette mostly," she said craving it at this point despite the patch attached to her skin.

Korra shook her head and said, "aside from that.." while licking her lips thinking of how Asami's lips puffed on a cigarette after every time they finished.

Thinking on it, Asami had only one other thing that made her relaxed out of all the baths and massages there was to offer. "You.." it slipped out before she could stop herself. She gazed down at the floor scrambling to think of something else to stay to fix her embarrassing slip up.

Before she could, Korra beat her to it. "I didn't think you'd remember that... or want too."

Asami wasn't sure how to respond to that. She could see the distant look on Korra's face once their eyes met again. "I do."

Korra looked at her slightly confused before her words settled in. She raised her hand to Asami's cheek and softly caressed it. It brought a small smile to her face. She leaned down close to her lips and brushed hers lightly up against Asami's. "Want me to refresh your memory?" she asked with her eyes half closed.

"Yes..." Asami nearly cried out.

Korra chuckled and pressed her lips to Asami's chin as if she were kissing her lips. The touch was so soft and sensual.

Asami closed her eyes getting lost like she did last time she was with her. It was bringing back a rush of feelings she had tried to bury deep. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide from it. Three weeks of this would be hell. She wouldn't be able to focus. Today was a slice of torture until Korra spoke on it. Now she was caving and craving her touch just like before.

Her lips pressed against Asami's neck sucking at her skin. "I know..." she whispered against Asami's skin.

The way she was speaking made Asami think she was reading her mind. That was until she continued.

Korra pulled back slightly and licked her lips, "I know of a way you can hit that note..." she said with a devious smirk. "Stand up," she said in a demanding tone. Asami did was she was told with Korra's hands at her waist. She moved her hands across and started to unhook Asami's belt. She unbutton and zipped down her jeans before tugging them down her waist.

Asami was about to speak until she felt Korra's lips kiss at the skin of her waist where her butterfly tattoo was. "Korra.." she managed to groan out.

Korra looked up at Asami who's hands were on the back of the stool for support. "You hit that note while I hit your spot," she said slowly pulling down Asami's underwear pass her thighs.

All this seemed like a fantasy that was becoming real. She could feel Korra's lips at her waist again before traveling down in little soft enticing pecks. Her tongue was slipping out grazing her skin. Shutting her eyes tightly anticipating the outcome.

"Sing for me..." Korra asked kissing on Asami's inner thigh.

Asami could barely get a word out but started to sing the lyrics again. Ignoring Korra's touches to focus on the music. She started to come up to that note again when she felt Korra's tongue slide inside of her. "Oooooh..." she moaned out.

"Keep going..." Korra whispered to light a fire in Asami. She wouldn't stop until Asami got it right. For the rest of the night, Asami hit that note over and over again. Just like old times.

* * *

The next day, Korra came in as if nothing happened. Asami sat on the couch quiet as ever as Bolin was setting everything up. Korra took a seat next to him, "I think we got it down last night. So we can start recording that part again and move on to the next track," she mention before looking behind him over at Asami giving her a wink.

Her face turned a shade of red as she tried to hide it specially when Varrick came in the door. He wanted to see their progress and knew how efficient Korra could be. It was the reason he hired her. Asami walked into the booth again hearing the track playing again for her to hit that note.

As she began to sing, she closed her eyes and began to hit that note as perfectly as she did last night. All were in awe except for Korra. She already knew Asami could do it. Getting the awkwardness out of the way was the first step to their unresolved relationship if you could call it that.

The chemistry Korra and Asami had was shown through out the album. With each record they made. Late nights they spend some til the early morning. They had finished a week a head of schedule. Varrick was pleased and decided to throw a party because of it.

Korra showed up when Bolin did meeting all of Varrick's associates in the entertainment industry. It was a new change of pace which she quickly adapted to the only one she was looking for was Asami. It was until she walked in that she felt like her heart stopped. Not because of her beauty and elegance it was because of the person on her arm. A man to be exact.

"Mako!" Bolin shouted to his brother and gave him a huge hug. Korra saw the man turned to Bolin and hug him back.

As the three started talking, Korra walked off to the open bar and ordered a drink. She already downed two when Asami joined her. "Can I have a sparkling water," she asked the bartender who poured her a glass before attending to someone else.

Korra didn't speak a word to her instead focused on her drink.

"I thought you quit?" Asami asked with a small smile on her face. Her and Korra began to talk more since working together these past two weeks. They were learning a lot about each other with all the time they spend together. Time that Korra cherished til now.

She shrugged in response before taking another gulp. "Yeah me too.." she said not even looking Asami's way. She signaled for the bartender to pour her another.

As soon as her hand touched the bar again, Asami grabbed her wrist from taking the glass in her hand. "Whats wrong with you?"

A dark chuckle escaped her lips unintentionally, "you have to ask..." she said snatching her hand away. Her eyes finally met Asami's. They were dark and more distant then they had ever been.

Before she could press on it, Mako came up behind Asami and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Korra took her shot glass in hand and downed it before slamming it on the bar. "Enjoy the rest of your night," she leaving Asami and Mako behind.

"What's her problem?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

* * *

Korra stole a bottle from someone's table and when into the restroom. She when into a stall and locked it. She slid on the floor and twisted the top off and took a swig.

Asami came inside of the restroom after Korra and locked the door. She checked all the stalls seeing each one empty instead of the last one. "Korra," she said trying to open the door but couldn't. "Open up."

"No. Fuck off!" Korra spit out to get Asami to leave her alone.

"Korra open this fucking door now!" Asami demanded angered by her actions.

Korra got silent for a minute before answering. "I'm sorry... just go back to your party and enjoy your night okay." she said as her head pressed up against the door.

Asami sat down on the floor beside Korra's door. She knew she might ruin her dress but didn't care. "Not until you tell me what's going on," she said seeing Korra's hand on the tilt floor.

Silence was all that she got out of response. "Please... tell me," she said placing her hand on top of Korra's.

Looking down, Korra could see the pale hand on top of hers and closed her eyes to fight back her tears. "I can't..." she mumbled out

"Yes you can." Asami encouraged.

Korra shook her head no and pulled her hand away. "No I can't. I can't pretend that we don't have a connection. That... that I don't have feelings for you," she so lowly it was hard to make out. "Because I do."

Asami listened and became quiet herself. She knew they were going with the flow mostly. Not putting a name on it and keeping it as discrete as possible. It was hard for her to come to terms with her true emotions. Specially with her album coming out. Her public image would be ruined. She knew that and so did Korra. Even though they never spoke a word of it. They both knew it.

"Open the door..." she asked nicely.

Korra shook her head no. "I can't."

Asami pressed her hand to the door, "please.." she pleaded.

Korra took a few deep breaths before moving back to open the door.

Asami could see the bottle between her thighs and puff red eyes. She crawled up to Korra and removed the bottle from her lap. She sat down on top of Korra and made her look at her.

Korra's eyes were shut tight. She could bare to be dragged back into those enchanting green ones. Not again.

"Look at me..." She asked softly. Korra's eyes were still close. "Look at me..."

Opening up her eyes, Korra looked at Asami with all the emotions she was trying to hide coming to the surface.

Asami knew what she wanted to say. Every single word begging to come out by the look on Korra's face. She just couldn't. Instead she kissed her softly on her lips leaving Korra feeling indifferent by the inebriated state she was in. After a few minutes, she pulled back and climbed off Korra's lap sitting beside her. She rested her head on her shoulder and snuggled next to her.

Korra had her arm around Asami's waist as she rested her head on top of hers. "You should go back out there..."

"They can wait." Asami replied as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Korra didn't even remember how she got home last night. All she could remember was the feeling. The numbness of her emotions. The gentle touch of finger tips grazing across her skin. _What was this? What were they?_

Looking over at the sleeping beauty across from her, Korra wasn't sure what to do. To pursue or to let go of this dream. Time was an illusion to them. It didn't exist in their world. It was just them. But in the real world. They didn't exist at all. Not as one but as separate entities. Their dilemma was to be infinite or non-existent and time was not to be stopped or measured.

Korra wanted to stay in these gaps between time they shared together. Leaning down, she kissed Asami's shoulder.

Asami had her back facing Korra with her eyes close. But she was awake and aware of what happened. All of it. Giving into her in order to prolong the inevitable. She knew they would both have to wake up soon. Awake up from this alternate reality.

Korra wrapped her arm around Asami and placed her chin on her shoulder. She knew she was awake but said nothing. She stayed in silence cuddling up from behind. Wanting it to last a little longer.

The sound of Asami's phone going off shattered it all. She took it from the side dressed and looked at it. It was a text from her publicist. "I have to go..." she said before getting out of the bed and picking up her clothes.

Korra said nothing and watched her walk out of the door. "Of course you do," she replied as the door finally closed.

* * *

It had been a week since Kora had seen or heard from Asami. She tried to call and text her and got nothing. She finally saw that Asami was going to be at a club to promote her new album.

Korra showed up and waited in line like everyone else. Soon as she came up to the bouncer, she showed her ID and told him her name.

"You're not on the list," he said handing her back her ID.

Korra looked at him confused. "That must be wrong. Of course I'm on the list. I helped finish up the album. Check again," she asked as he when over again and apologized saying she wasn't. "Call Asami she'll confirm it."

The man shook his head and said, "can't do that," thinking she was coming off suspicious. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Korra rolled her eyes and got out of the line as a car pulled up. She stopped seeing Bolin getting out with his girlfriend Opal. "Korra!" he shouted waving her over. She walked over to him and had her arms folded across her chest. "You leaving already?" he asked as he had his arm around Opal.

"I wasn't invite so..." she shrugged it off.

Bolin eyes grew ten times its sides, "your not- that's nonsense!" he said walking over to the bouncer.

"Bo NO!" Korra called out to him but it was to late. He talked to the bouncer and he waved for them all to go in.

Bolin held his thumbs up and told Korra to come on.

* * *

Walking through the crowd of people, Korra walked up behind Bolin and Opal that lead to the VIP section. Asami was sitting there sipping quietly on her drink flashing small smiles here and there but didn't look happy.

Korra walked up only to be cut off by Asami's publicist. "What are you doing here?" Kuvira asked Korra suspiciously.

"I'm here to see Asami," she gestured over at her.

Kuvira shook her head no. "You can't. She's busy. I'll have to ask you to leave," she asked nodding over to the security who was close by.

Korra narrowed her eyes a bit and took a step forward. "You gonna make me."

"Don't make a scene," She warned. Holding her hand up to stop the guards from coming any closer, Kuvira continued. "I know what's been going on between you too and it needs to stop now."

Korra didn't take to kindly to Kuvira's tone. "I'll let Asami tell me that," she said walking pass her with a hard shoulder check before approaching Asami

Asami sat there listening to the music that her and Korra created. She felt bad for ignoring her all week but after the constant warnings and derailments from her manager publicist and god knows who else had their two cents into the mix she just caved. Not into her true self with all her passions and desires lied but to the shell she had formed over the years that everyone seemed to know love and expect.

"Asami..." Korra said standing in front of her.

Looking up, Asami saw Korra in front of her. "Korra? What are you doing here?" she asked knowing it came out wrong. _I'm so glad your here would have been the truth._

Korra took offensive to that but hid it well. "Yeah I know I wasn't invited. I just..." she started to drift. Wanting to say everything and let it all out without the intoxicating boost to help her muster up the courage for it. "Wanted to say congratulation," she back peddled. She knew better than to make a scene and embarrass Asami. Last thing she wanted was for her to resentment her.

Asami listen to Korra and gave a nod. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

Korra had a soft sad smile across her face. "You're welcome," she said before turning around to leave.

Standing up quickly, Asami took Korra by the wrist. "Stay..."

 _This isn't real._ "Away. I got the message," she said pulling away from Asami and leaving down the steps.

Asami walked over to the railing and saw Korra leaving the club.

* * *

Already packed and ready to head back home in the morning, Korra was awaken by the hard pounding at her door. It was 4 in the fucking morning. She had just gotten to sleep an hour ago.

Coming up to the door, Korra opened it to see Asami shivering cold. It had been raining most of the night. "Can I come in?" she asked hugging herself with her clothes soaking wet.

Korra stepped aside and peaked her head out into the hallway and saw no one. She closed the door and turned around to see Asami stripping down to nothing. She watched her and saw as Asami turned around to face her. "I'm sorry for showing up like this," she said laying her clothes across a chair for them to dry off.

Walking pass her, Korra when into the bathroom and got a robe. She walked back into the room and handed it to Asami. She placed it over her body and looked at Korra with a grateful smile before turning serious again. "I... I don't want you to stay away."

Korra stood there watching Asami closely. She had no words for her.

"I know this is... weird but I can't stay away from you either. I need you Korra," she said as she reached out and took Korra's hand.

Looking down at their hands, Korra didn't squeeze back. All she did was stare back at Asami. "Need but don't want..." she finally said taking her hand away. She picked up a magazine and placed it down on the side of the bed. "We make good music together," she repeated what the title on the tabloid said. "That's all."

Asami took it in her hands and read it over with a small frown. "I want more then this..."

"You have a fucked up way of showing it." Korra said immediately regretting with the look on Asami's face. She couldn't stop now. It had to come out. "I can't be a secret. You're either with me or you're not."

The room was filled with silence. The only noise that could be heard was the loud thunder and lightning from outside. It stopped after a while leaving the silent drops of rain as the sun was peaking over the horizon.

Korra and Asami both laid in the bed. Korra in her clothes. Asami in a robe. _Are you sure about this?_ Was the thought between the two of them.

In Korra's case was leaving and never coming back. Burying her memories her and Asami in republic city.

In Asami's case was making her relationship with Korra public. She knew what the outcome would be either way. To be miserable and keep up this respectable image main streamers have projected for years with its hetero defaults of what a relationship should be. Or to be happy with someone she truly loved and connected with.

It was always there. That connection. She tried to bury it before. The first night they met. The first time they had sex. To the next time they made love. To the time they express their feelings for each other. To saying I love you... it all started to blurr together in time. She knew it shouldn't be wasted. She knew that it shouldn't be taken for granted. That this could be their last time together unlike their first.

"I'll take you to the airport," Asami finally spoke.

Korra closed her eyes and gave a nod. "Thank you."

"Your Welcome." She replied softly.

* * *

In the next hour, Korra was checked out and ready to go. Asami had waited for her downstairs in her car. She had finished posting something to her twitter account when Korra got her bags in the trunk.

As Asami drove, Korra noticed she was no where near the airport. "I'm going to miss my flight."

"I forgot to pick up something from the studio," she answered as she started to speed.

Pulling up to the front of the building, Korra saw a crowd of people there. She didn't know what was going on.

Asami got out of the car and came around the passenger side to open up her door. She took Korra's hand pulling her out. Hearing countless questions thrown at them, Asami shut them all up when she pressed her lips to Korra's in front of everyone.

Many people started to hoot and holler for joy at the couple kissing. Kuvira was inside the building taking calls left and right about the picture Asami posted on her twitter 15 minutes ago. It was of Asami kissing Korra who had shorter hair years ago. The caption read: Love is Limitless. #LoveWins.

Spending one night together turned into a three day weekend. Their perspective of time years ago didn't exist and in this moment. The kiss shared between the two felt like eternity which is where they wanted to be.

* * *

 **Authors Note 2:** Basically in this story, they are each others drugs. They are addicted and to cope with not able to have each other they dabble back into old vices (cigarettes and alcohol). When their with each other they don't need it. Without them they turn to it. So they are better with each other then away from each other. So hopefully I got that point across. I know I when over board with the whole time thing. So hope I didn't confuse anyone. I figured Black Out Days was mostly like every other day without each other didn't exist. Only the ones where they were together did.


End file.
